I Can Love You Like That
by Kennie Barton
Summary: He took her hand, his fingers lacing between hers as he pulled her in closer. He smiled, feeling her body press against his, smelling her sweet aroma as it filled the air around him. This was the day, the day he had been waiting for since he was thirteen. A Percabeth one shot featuring lyrics from John Michael Montgomery's "I Can Love You Like That".


He took her hand, his fingers lacing between hers as he pulled her in closer. He smiled, feeling her body press against his, smelling her sweet aroma as it filled the air around him. This was the day, the day he had been waiting for since he was thirteen.  
>She had been at his side for hours, unable to pry herself away. He liked it best this way, even though they would spend the rest of their lives together. They had stood side by side since they were twelve, and still it was hard for them to walk among their friends and family without one another. Her fingers felt right linked in his, the pressure of her warm hand was comforting for him; one of the few things in his life that had remained constant. Well, one of the good things in his life that had remained constant.<br>_They read you Cinderella, you hoped it would come true, that one day your Prince Charming would come rescue you. You like romantic movies; you never will forget the way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet. And all this time, you've been waiting. You don't have to wait no more._  
>She lifted her head, her eyes locking on his, her own smile growing. He felt like a fool, his smile growing the longer she smiled at him. But he could not make it stop, he never wanted to make it stop. As long as they were together he would smile.<br>It had been part of their vows after all. Everything would be fine as long as they were together. He made her that promise before, and he would make that promise to her every day, for the rest of their lives. As long as they were together.  
><em>I can love you that. I will make you my world. Move Heaven and Earth, if you were my girl. I would give you my heart, be all that you need. Show you you're everything that's precious to me, if you give me a chance. <em>  
>He leaned down so his face was buried in her neck. He smiled, feeling her muscles relax in his grip. "You look beautiful," he whispered as they moved in time with the music playing softly around them.<br>"You told me that already," she murmured back, her arm wrapping around his waist. "Several times, just today."  
>"It's the truth," he pulled back so he could look in her eyes. He could have looked at the splendor of her dress, the beauty of her knotted pile of curls they had fashioned with her hair, the immense beauty that was her. But all he could look at where her eyes, which he had found solace in since they first met. "You're absolutely stunning," she smiled, her cheeks flushing slightly.<br>"Stop it," she hit him lightly on the shoulder, laughing at him.  
>"I can't," responded laughing and half-heartedly trying to avoid her hand. "It's too true not to say, repeatedly."<br>_I can love you like that._  
>"You're ridiculous," she laughed, a small laugh that only he could hear. He liked it that way, imagining that no one was around. He liked it best when they were alone, they could be themselves and not care about who was watching them, what others would think. But they had never really cared, people liked them or they did not. As long as they were happy it would be fine.<br>And they were happy. So happy, even through everything horrible thing the Fates had thrown at them. And now that they were together, there was absolutely nothing that could destroy their happiness. No one was going to ruin this for them.  
><em>I never make a promise I don't intend to keep. So when I say forever, forever's what I mean. I'm no Casanova but I swear this much is true, I'll be holding nothing back when it comes to you. You dream of love that's everlasting, well baby open up your eyes.<em>  
>The music stopped around them, he could hear people talking. That meant they should stop dancing. It meant he should stop being so near the woman who meant everything to him. She started to pull away, her bright smile diminishing slightly with the distance growing between them. But her fingers were still laced in his, he could still feel her. And he followed her.<br>They moved to their gathered friends, entered the midst of their companions on their quests. He felt them clap him on the shoulder, watched them talk to her. Felt them near, but all he could see was her. All that mattered to him at that moment was her, and her hand clasped in his.  
><em>I can love you like that. I will make you my world. Move heaven and Earth, if you were my girl. I would give you my heart, be all that you need. Show you you're everything that's precious to me, if you give me a chance. <em>  
>"Congratulations," they wrapped her in a hug. People always wrapped the woman in a hug, his mother had been the only one to hug both of them so far. Not that he minded, this day was her day, his wife's. It felt good to say that, to think it.<br>"It was a beautiful ceremony," they continued.  
>"It was thanks to our parents," she replied, squeezing his hand tightly in her own. She smiled up at him as she continued, "They managed to put their differences aside, just so we could have the perfect day."<br>"It seems like all the gods put aside their differences for the two of you." The gods would never do that, but the day had been so perfect; it was easy to think that the gods had made this day so perfect.  
>"No, they wouldn't have done that. They have more important matter to deal with," but she still smiled as they moved on.<br>_I can love you like that._  
>He pulled her away, back on the dance floor, wrapping his arms around her as he swung her in a wide circle. Their guest moved back, forming a large circle around them, watching. She laughed as her feet came up off the ground, her skirts rustling around the two of them. When he set her down again, she threw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. He laughed lifting her head up so he could look in to her stormy grey eyes. He could stare into those eyes forever.<br>"May I have this dance, Mrs. Jackson?" he offered her his hand, giving her a slight bow.  
>She laughed, returning his bow as she slid her hand into his, "I wouldn't have it any other way."<br>_I can love you like that. I will make you my world. Move heaven and Earth, if you were my girl. I would give you my heart, be all that you need. Show you you're everything that's precious to me, if you give me a chance. _  
>"We're staying together," he promised as their fingers wound together and they spun around the dance floor. "You're not getting away from me." He smiled remembering everything that promise meant to him. Everything the promise meant to her, "Never again."<br>The music stopped. The lights were dim as they stood in the center of the dance floor, everyone was watching them. But the newlyweds could only see each other.  
>"As long as we're together," she leaned in and kissed him.<br>_I can love you like that._


End file.
